fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Road Rampage
Characters: Some colored borders are hard to make out, but: *Yellow - means a character from the starting roster (unlocked from the beginning). *Blue - means a locked/unlockable character. *Green - means a starting roster (yellow) character that has available alt skins, e.g. colored varients for Yoshi. *Red - means an unlockable (blue) character that has available alt skins. If you can't see the colors, then: Yellow characters -''' *> The entire top row. 'Green characters -' *> Yoshi and Toad; both have different colours to choose from. 'Red characters -' *> Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Greenie, Hammer Bro, Sprixie Princess, Shy Guy, Bandit, Pianta, Noki, Mii, Inklings, Rabbid. of these are color varients, discluding: *- Pianta (also has a female varient). *- Noki (also has a male varient). *- Mii (Mii racer outfits). *- Rabbid (has a skin for Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi). 'Blue characters -' *> The rest of the characters. Items: '''Here's a guide for all the new items: Rarity chart: *Very common - Banana, Coin, Green Shell, etc. *Common - Mushroom, Fire Flower, Triple Banana, etc. *Uncommon - Triple Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Bob-omb, etc. *Very uncommon - Super Horn, Starman, etc. *Ultra rare - Blue Shell, Bullet Bill, etc. NOTE: Even if multiple items share the same rarity, it does not necessarily mean they are equal in power (e.g. Goomba and Galoomba). The further someone is away from 1st place, the more likely they are to get uncommon items. NOTE: Only new items are on this list. Returning items will also appear if changes have been made to them, like the Yoshi Egg. NOTE: In this game I'm conceptualizing, there will be different item modes to prevent races from being too hectic with an abundance of different items. The different modes will be: *Peaceful - No items. *Calm - Minimal items, including: Mushroom, Banana, Coin, Green Shell, Red Shell, and triple varients of some of those items. *Standard - Standard Mario Kart items - all items available in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are enabled, including a few new ones. *Frantic - Most items are enabled. Will ALWAYS include all the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items, but the rest are randomized. *Chaotic - ALL items enabled. *Custom - Choose the number of items you would like enabled, as well as choosing which items you would like these to be. Custom Mode is not available in Grand Prix, only VS Races and online servers / user created online lobbies. In Grand Prix, the item mode you used will be displayed next to the cup. Characters and other unlockables can not be unlocked in Peaceful Mode or Calm Mode. In Battle Mode, only Standard, Frantic, Chaotic and Custom modes are available for selection. Here are the items: *Metal Mushroom - turns the racer and kart metal, making them invincible from items for 15 seconds. Unlike the Starman, it doesn't hurt or effect other racers when you drive into them. - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Fireball - the Fire Flower item but with only one use. - Rarity: Very common. *Ice Flower - Has 5 uses. Freezes a racer for 3 seconds, but they maintain their previous momentum and speed after being frozen. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Iceball - the Ice Flower item but with only one use. - Rarity: Very common. *Hammer Flower - throw hammers forward. Lasts 10 seconds like the Fire Flower. - Rarity: Common. *Bomb Shell - works like a red shell but explodes on impact. Same overall power as a Bob-omb. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Yoshi Egg - works like a green shell but doesn't bounce off of walls. It is also bigger than a green shell, making it easier to hit other players. - Rarity: Common. *Barrel - works like a much larger green shell, and flattens racers like a Thwomp but only for 3 seconds. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Goomba - throw onto the track behind you, and it wanders around as an obstacle (almost like a walking Banana). Dissappears after a racer drives into it. - Rarity: Common. *Galoomba - works like a Goomba but chases nearby racers until they're too far away, so avoid driving near them. They are slower than karts though. - Rarity: Common. *Octoomba - works like a Goomba but fires small cannonballs repeatedly at nearby racers. Racers driving in a straight line are sure to be hit if they are within a certain radius of the Octoomba. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Tap Tap - works like a Goomba but is permanent and never dissappears, even after being hit multiple times. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Topman - works like a Goomba but instead of making a kart spin out, it pushes it back and makes the kart lose momentum and speed. In anti-gravity zones, it will give you a small speed boost (indicated by the usual yellow colours being blue), so be careful where you place it, it may assist other racers. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Burrbos - works like a Goomba, but spawns a group of 5 Burrbo that stay huddled together. They basically work as a Goomba but with a bigger range and a higher chance of accidentally hitting them. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Cheep Cheep - works like a Goomba but for underwater sections of tracks, and it will swim towards nearby racers. The Cheep Cheep item only shows up on tracks with an underwater section, however they can be used on land in these tracks too. When a Cheep Cheep is used on land, it will hop around slowly. It still poses as a threat to racers, but it is much slower and less effective than a Goomba when used on land. It also dissappears after 15 seconds when used on land, but underwater it will last forever or until a racer hits it. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Bullet Bill Cannon - fires small Bullet Bills forwards for 10 seconds, one Bullet Bill every 2 seconds. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Red Bob-omb - works like a Bob-omb but if you keep ahold of it for 3 seconds it explodes, causing the racer holding it to take the damage. Other racers within the radius of the explosion will also take the damage. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Dash Pepper - gives the racer a huge speed boost for 5 seconds. The boost disables you from turning your kart or drifting, and should only be used in a long stretch of straight road. The item will not appear in item boxes on a track with no long stretch of straight road. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Peepa - works exactly like a Boo in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Stingby - works like a Galoomba but can dash into racers at a really fast speed. It can only dash once before dissappearing. - Rarity: Uncommon. *F.L.U.D.D. - attatches to the back of a kart and gives the racer a small boost by squirting water behind them. Racers directly behind the kart will spin out when they touch the water. The item has 15 seconds of use. It can be used by holding down the item button. When you let go of the item button midway, the remaining time of the boost will remain. - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Lemmy Ball - bounces repeatedly and damages racers it hits. Stops and dissappears after it hits a wall, but will continue to bounce after hitting a racer. - Rarity: Common. *Carrot - allows the racer to glide for a short while after going over a non-glider boost ramp. The gliding is slightly faster than driving on land. Other items can be used while it is equipped. Lasts 20 seconds. Only appears in item boxes on tracks with ramps. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Turnip - throw a large turnip ahead of you. Creates a shockwave like the POW Block item making karts within a certain range spin out. The turnip gets stuck in the ground and the player who used the item will have to drive around it, similar to when you throw bananas in front of you. Unlike bananas, turnips can not be thrown backwards. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Coin Coffer - you can shoot the coins you have collected directly forward which damages racers, however you lose coins in the process. The item gives you 5 coins before you shoot any. After shooting 10 coins, it dissappears. - Rarity: Uncommon. *Hammer - works like the hammer from Donkey Kong, also giving you a slight boost like the Potted Piranha Plant item. Lasts for 10 seconds. - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Super Pickax - works like the Hammer item but lasts for 20 seconds and gives you slightly less of a boost. - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Clock - works like the Lightning item, but instead of shrinking racers, it slows them down slightly. You know when the item is being used as there is a misty blue fog around the sides and corners of the screen (this does not block your vision). Duration is the same as the Lightning item. - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Double Cherry - doubles the next item you pick up, unless it is a Chain Chomp, Bullet Bill, Bowser Shell, Giant Banana, Golden Mushroom, Blooper, Blue Shell or a Lightning Bolt. If it is one of these items, it will double the next item you get (that isn't one of these items). - Rarity: Very uncommon. *Kalimba - works almost like a Blooper item but with different effects. It hovers in front of your kart and hypnotizes the racer, making the kart lose control (including: drive and break button functions being swapped, and analog stick inverts - left = right, right = left). This lasts for 10 seconds. This only effects the racer in front. - Rarity: Very Uncommon. Uncommon in 2nd place. *Star Coin - gives the racer 5 coins (max amount of coins is 100). - Rarity: Common *Coin Mushroom - gives the racer 10 coins (max amount of coins is 100). - Rarity: Uncommon. *Money Bag - gives the racer 20 coins (max amount of coins is 100). - Rarity: Very uncommon. That's all I have so far! I'll hopefully be updating this with new content soon, such as tracks and maybe new modes, but for now that's it. Thanks for reading! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games